For merchants, such as online merchants, it can be helpful to provide purchasing recommendations for customers to aid in their purchases. Such recommendations might result in additional purchases, rentals, or other consumption that the customers otherwise would not have made. However, sometimes it can be difficult to generate accurate and relevant recommendations for customers that actually result in additional sales.